1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a color filter substrate and an infrared heating apparatus for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is an increased importance in flat panel display (FPD) devices that are suitable for new environments, due to miniaturization, thinning, and light-weight electronic devices as well as lower voltage and lower power of various electronic devices in line with the rapid development of semiconductor technologies. Accordingly, several kinds of FPDs, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic electroluminescent display (OELD) devices, have been developed.
Of them, some FPDs such as a LCD include three kinds of color filters respectively corresponding to the three primary colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) in order to implement colors, and represent multi-colors or natural colors by mixing light emitted from the respective color filters.
FIGS. 1A to 1E are views illustrating a related art method of fabricating a color filter substrate. FIG. 1 illustrates a color filter equipped with a LCD.
As shown in FIG. 1A, pixel regions are defined on a transparent substrate 10, and black matrices 11 for shielding a light source between the pixel regions are formed on the transparent substrate 10.
As shown in FIG. 1B, a color resist 12 is coated to cover the entire surface of the substrate 10 including the black matrices 11.
As shown in FIG. 1C, a color filter pattern of a specific color (for example, a red (R) color filter pattern) is formed by exposing the color resist 12 using a mask 13.
A red (R) color filter 12R as shown in FIG. 1D is formed through development, dry, and cleaning processes.
Green (G) and blue (B) color filters 12G and 12B are formed on the substrate 10 by repeatedly performing the processes described with reference to FIGS. 1B to 1D, as shown in FIG. 1E.
In order to form the color filters 12R, 12G, and 12B of the three colors as described above, the processes, such as cleaning, coating, exposure, development, and post-baking, must be performed on each of the color filters 12R, 12G, and 12B.
In other words, assuming that the color filters are formed in order of red (R), green (G), and blue (B), the red (R) color filter 12R that is first formed experiences a total of three post-baking processes, and the green (G) color filter 21G that is formed next experiences a total of two post-baking processes.
As the same process is repeated several times (three times or more) as described above, there are problems in which a clean room space and operating expenses thereof, an equipment investment cost, a turnaround time, production efficiency, and so on for fabricating the color filter substrate are consumed several times.
Meanwhile, the post-baking process is for hardening a pattern and stabilizing a pattern shape, by making volatile a volatile solvent in each of the color filter patterns 21R, 21G, and 21B. The post-baking process is performed in such a manner that the substrate 10 is loaded in a chamber, and the temperature of the substrate 10 is then raised using a thermal convection method.
However, the post-baking process employing the thermal convection method is problematic in that it must employ a gas that becoming a convection mediator within the chamber and requires a significantly long time (for example, 30 minutes or more) in order to raise the temperature of the substrate 10 to a certain temperature (for example, 230 degrees Celsius or less).
In particular, in the event that since one chamber is constructed of multiple stages, a plurality of the substrates 10 are loaded into one chamber and a post-baking process is performed on the substrate 10 at a time, a time necessary for temperature rise is increased significantly and a carrier robot must be used in order to load the substrate 10 into each stage or discharge the substrate 10 from each stage.